He Didn't Die... Shadow's Story
by Master Gamer
Summary: *SPOILERS* This is my my version of how Shadow could have survived. Also something unexpected happens!


He Didn't Die... Shadow's Story  
By: Master Gamer  
  
Disclaimer: SEGA OWNS ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC!!!  
  
  
Author's note: Please do not comment on my grammer, it's bad, but the fic itself is not hard to  
read. As for spelling I never use spell check as I have a good trust in my spelling and isn't  
bad.  
  
Shadow and Sonic stood outside the A.R.K their superforms radiating light out. In front of them  
about one hundred yards away was a huge robot, the Finalhazard. It let out a huge painful roar  
before falling into space. Super Sonic and Super Shadow flew towards the A.R.K. and put their  
hands on it.  
"Now, Shadow!" Sonic cued.  
Shadow nodded his head before they both yelled "Chaos Control!!!"  
Shadow felt his body began to disappear, when it reappeared, he was falling towards space.  
"This is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you." Shadow asked as he fell   
towards the Earth at an extremely fast speed. He felt the heat pulsating on his body. The heat   
got so intense that it started to hurt.  
"Man, if this gets any worse I'm gonna die." Shadow thought to himself.  
Shadow thought of the Earth and being on it before yelling "Chaos Control!" before everything  
went black.  
------  
Shadow groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that he was on the ground of the   
Earth. His head hurt bad and but reminded him of what was most important; he was alive. He began   
to grow tired. He couldn't sit up without falling back down because he was too weak. He   
couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, he fell asleep.  
-----  
Sonic sat in a chair on the beach. Normally just sitting there would bore him out, but not now,   
he had too much on his mind. He closed is eyes in sadness. He knew he could have saved   
Shadow he knew he could have, he wasn't sure if Tails' would look up to him anymore and he   
wouldn't blame himself if he didn't.   
Sonic got out of his chair.  
"Maybe if I take a walk along the beach I can relieve myself of these troubles." Sonic thought  
as he walked along the beach.  
"Oh, Tails!" he remembered before turning around to go get Tails.  
-----  
Shadow opened his eyes. He was no longer on the ground of the Earth. He was in some sort of   
abandoned hospital. He felt a tightness in his right arm. Shadow slowly lifted his right arm   
only to find it bandaged. He peeled part of the bandage up to look underneath.  
"Oh man, what happened to me?" Shadow thought as he recovered his arm with the bandage. "Maybe  
more importantly though, how'd I get here?"  
-----  
Sonic and Tails walked along the beach for two hours.  
Man, this soft sand and the water sure takes your mind off the sadness, huh Tails?" Sonic   
asked. He waited thirty seconds with no responce.  
"Tails? Taiiiiiillll---" Sonic annoyingly called out before being interuppted by a familiar   
voice.  
"Is this who you are looking for?" The voice sarcastically asked holding an unconscious Tails   
by the neck.  
"Eggman? But..." Sonic asked.  
"Who were you expecting, the President?" Eggman sarcastically asked.  
"Let Tails go right now Egg-girl!" Sonic yelled while impulsively running toward the walker   
Eggman was in.  
Before Sonic could react, metal arms shot out of the walker and clasped Sonic's neck tightly.  
Sonic struggled against the metal arms as it tightened it's grip around Sonic's neck. Sonic  
began to gasp for air as the arm cut off his oxygen supply. His vision began to blur before he  
blacked out.  
"Hmmm... I didn't think Sonic could be taken down so easily." Eggman thought as he handcuffed   
Sonic, put him in his walker and took off.  
-----  
Shadow reached into his pocket.  
"Good thing I picked this up!!!!" Shadow said holding a Chaos Emerald. He thought of being   
back on the beach before yelling "Chaos Control!"  
Shadow felt his body begin to disappear, when it reappeared he was on the beach. He then   
noticed a bracelet on the ground.  
"That's Sonic's Bounce Bracelet! And those are walker tracks... like Eggman's, but..." Shadow  
thought, knowing Eggman had done something to Sonic. Shadow headed in the direction of the   
walker track's. Shadow noticed that the Tracks led out to the desert.  
"Wait a minute, now I remember! Eggman's Hidden Base is out here!!! I bet Sonic's there."   
Shadow remembered.   
Shadow thought of Hidden Base and held a Chaos Emerald in front of hiss body while yelling   
"Chaos Control!!!" Shadow's body once again disappered, when it reappeared, he was at Hidden   
Base. Shadow was bound and determined to get there and stormed through the base.  
-----  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Wow! Now that I have Sonic, nothing, nothing can stop me from achieving my dreams!!!!" Eggman  
maniachly yelled.  
"My Grandfather would be proud." thought Robotnik as he stared at Sonic's cell. "Poor thing...  
NOT!!!" Robotnik yelled.  
-----  
Shadow raced through the base dodging all of the guards. He came to the room he was looking   
for. This room held Sonic, he felt sure of it, but all of a sudden Shadow felt a strange   
sensation before seeing Maria directly in front of him.  
"Shadow, I am very proud of you. You nearly sacrificed yourself to save everyone else and yes  
this is what I wanted. In case you were wondering, it was I that transported you to the   
abandoned hospital and helped you recover. On that day fifty years ago, I never would have   
guessed that morning that the military soldiers would have stormed on to the base. I asked you  
to do me a favor and make the people on Earth happy Shadow and you did; Thank You Shadow."   
Said Maria's spirit before it began to disolve.  
"Maria!!!!!" Shadow screamed.   
"No, I've got to keep calm so I can save Sonic." Shadow thought before running into the room.  
The first thing Shadow saw in the room was Eggman The second thing Shadow saw was Sonic's cell   
Shadow angrily glared at Eggman.  
"How could you do this? I thought you were nice but I thought wrong." Shadow told Eggman.  
Shadow sped in a blur to Sonic and Tails' cell. He held them both, still unconscious, thought   
of being on the beach and yelled  
"Chaos Control!"  
Once again his body disappeared, when it reappeared he was back on the beach.  
Shadow noticed Tails' slowly begin to awaken.  
"Ugh... What the... Shadow... is that you?" Tails shakingly asked.  
"Yes, I'm not a ghost or anything." Shadow responded.  
Soon, Sonic began to awaken.  
"Shadow? I thought you were..." Sonic abegan to ask before being cut off.  
"Dead? Heck no! I'm still here!" Shadow finished.  
"What about Eggman?" Sonic asked.  
"Save that scumbag for another day." Shadow jokingly answered.  
"Yeah, but, how did you survive?" Sonic asked.  
"That is one story, I could not tell you Sonic, you'd have to live it yourself." Shadow   
answered.  
  
The End. Thank's for reading it! 


End file.
